The New Saiyan Princess
by Vegeta'sNo.1
Summary: How did Bra's and Vegeta's relationship start? How is Vegeta taking his new role as a father of a daughter? Series of one shots for all of you who think of Bra as a strong child and later woman who would cower behind her dady to rescue her. DBGT made us believe Bra was weak. Here is my par of the story of how Bra was raised to be what she is: A Saiyan Princess


**Hey Everyone!**

I KNOW that I should be finishing some other fics I started but RedSmileyFace asked me about a special character and my optinion about her and since then I could not stand still but had to write a few one-shots regarding Bra and Vegeta. One of them is this one, others are not finished or at least not how I would liked them to be so please tell me what you think, how you view their relationship and and and! It's such an interesting issue. Well at least for me it is.. Anyway I don't want to talk on an on.

So just enjoy and please, please tell me what you think! Every single review, even if short, is very much apprecated!

* * *

**1**

He had long ago made up his mind. His second child was no more than a month old and it was a gril. A beautiful, little blue haired, blue eyed baby girl with no power level what-so-ever. Vegeta had sensed long ago that the energy of this child would not be as high as the first but he could cope with that. After all Kakkerot had had a puny power level himself and had still made the SS transformation long before he had. It was all a matter of proper training.

And exactly this he would do. Train this little boy if he wanted to. Instead his mate had birther a female. So all his imaginations had been fushed down the toilet. He didn't even know how to behave and act around her. She was so ... breackable, almost like her mother. What desturbed him even more now was that he felt obliged to varrant her safety. This strong urge to protect her from all harm was new to him. Never had he had any fear for Trunks due to his strengh at birth that put even full blooded Saiyan babyies to shame. But this fragile little thing that lay before him could not defend herself. He would do everything in his might to hold her out of harm's way for he knew how cruel the universe was towards women. The female species was used for pleasure, the kind of pleasure that did not include the female's. They wer raped and totured in sick sex games and then thrown away to rot at the next pit stop Frieza's ships would make. Some had even worse fates. Often women were used as spies. He had more than once seen Frieza giving some suspicious ally a female 'reward' for his loyalty. These women had to endure rape and be obedient as long as Frieza wished and get him important information. Of course Eearth was different. Still there was theft, murder and rape everywhere on the planet. It was not as peaceful and harmless as some might believe, especially if one considered little Bra's obvious beauty and lack of strengh due to her unique heritage.

He looked down to the ''little bundle of joy'' the woman's mother liked to call her, cuddling and giggling at the teddy bear in her arms. Vegeta stood up from his couch to take a closer look at her, now that he finally was alone with her because the woman had gone to talk to the principle of Trunk's school because of the mishief and headache he was bringing to his teachers with his partner in crime Goten.

She looked up at him with these brigt, big blue eyes smiling up at him. Caught in staring at his daughter, he turned around. The King of All Saiyans never saw the frown of his young child as she huffed and growled though, he decided to tend to his favourite spot at the couch to read this new novel his mate read currently.

''Dada!''

Screamed the high pitched voice of Bra. Her father's browes arched up in surprise as he swiftly turned around to face the baby. At that, little Bra smiled up at him once more, clapping her hands acknowledging her own accomplishment. A devillish but proud smirk made it's way to the Saiyan's lips.

''Well child, if you chose for this ridiculous Earthling nickname to adress your father as your first word, then so be it.'' For that he recieved more adorable giggles.

''But it's not enough to have my attention for long brat, so let's see what you'll do this time. I know you're smart, but let's see how smart you truly are at your young age.''

With this he turned around once more, and made a few slow steps towards the couch and away from her crib.

''Dada!''

Nothing.

''Dada!'' Came a little more agressive now from Bra.

Still though, Vegeta did not turn around. He wanted to test the child after all. So he surpressed the slow whisperes in his head to see what his baby girl wanted.

''Dadaaaaaa!'' Rolling his eyes he turned around, only to be stucked in the chest- by blue! No words could describe what the warrior felt in this moment as his little girl, only three weeks old, flew and crashed into his chest and helf onto his neck to stabilize herself. But the smart little girl just laughed at her dumbfolded father who stared down at her with utter shock written on his face.

''Bwuat.'' She said as she snuggled against him when his arms embraced her fully so she would not have to cling onto him and tire out. It appeared the girl thought ''brat'' was something good.

''Yes, that's what you are Bra. A true Saiyan brat.'' He smiled softly as he cressed her blue hair.

Maybe this would be more interesting after all, Vegeta thought to himself as he made himself comfortable on the couch with his baby girl in tow. If now, he could at least shove the fact down his woman's throat that Bra's first word had been 'dada'. She had tried to get the little girl to learn her name on more than one occasion, claiming the child to be a genius just like herself. She would be furious if she became wind of Bra's second word being 'brat'. She was truly a daddy's girl as the humans called it.

* * *

Months had passed and in a week's time, Bra would celebrate her first birthday. Since the fateful day Bra had shown him she could fly the two of them had had a silent agreement. When the woman was gone, the young child would have to fly to her dad and every time, he was a little further away. But instead of falling once, Bra kept going a slow paces but she always reached her goal. After two or three months, when the girl had started speaking half accurate sentences, he started speaking to her in his native language. With Trunks he never had the chance to teach him at a young age because he had been in outer space and later on the little brat had been far too familiar with the Earth's ways to try to teach him something else. Also, Vegeta had felt like he had missed his chance and at that time had hadn't cared too much about it, not deeming it necessary.

Almost a decade later, he knew that he never had a true chance. Trunks was too engrossed in Earthling standarts and traditions. Also because of the lack of Saiyan traditions in their household he had only given the child some alien input if he had wished to know. And truth to be told he rarely did want to learn anything else beside training from him. But it was the child's decision, not his. So he accepted it and went on his merry way.

Bra was different though. He always wanted to push her, and she loved the challenge. Once, he had not kept his distance to her as she had sat in her crib and immediatly, she had shooed him away with her little chubby hands. Obliging curiously, he had found that he had interfered in her game of chasing him for she came after her father as soon as he had turned away from her. If she wanted this, then she would get as much as he could give her. So one day when she had asked what a Saiyan was, he had explained to her that he came from a distant planet, and even a picture of space. When she still had not understood the issue, probably due to the fact that she was just able to speek a few sentences correctly, he had given something new a try.

Holding his little girls hand, he had channeled some of his own energy to her. Again, she surprized him with pushing back herself. Not truly wanting to believe that her Saiyan instincts had told her to do so, he pushed a few images of space and his home planet through the newly formed mental bond. It's seas and rivers, wide red, dusty lands along with his parents. As she, again, had pushed back with mages of her crib, brother and parents he had truly understood his own irrational urge to teach her the Saiyan ways.

From that day on, they had been inseperable. For Saiyan standarts anyway.

Now, a week away from her first birthday, Bra sat in her pink room, playing with her capsules as everybody else made preparations for her special day. Of course Vegeta had not been too keen to help so he had locked himself in his gravity champer that by now was a part of their house. Nobody felt the need to look after the girl for she could walk on her own and open doors if other skills were kept a secret by herself an her dady. He was fine with that, actually. For sometimes, litttle Bra would seek him out with her mind and demand he open the GR so she could come in. And because none of the other people in the household thought about playing with her as they slowly started to take care after their own schedules, he was free to do as he pleased. Sometimes they would play tea party and on rare occasions, he would turn on the gravity just slightly to see how she would handled it. Every time she suprized him more, made him even more proud of her. He could not believe how lucky he was to have his little Saiyan princess to look after even tough she did not need it anymore and to show him how it was to raise a Siayan child. Or as close to it as was possible. The King of All Saiyans was interrupted in his thoughts as he heard a small voice.

''_Daddy? Are you in the Gwi Ar?''_

Immediatly he sensed her energy just outside the Chamber. Shutting the gravity off, he turned to let his daughter in.

She walked past him in silence and stood still, awaiting him in the middle of the large room. As soon as the doors closed, she flew up to him to embrace her daddy with her little arms. That was part of the agreement. Nobody knew that they were this close and he would keep it that way. Of course not only because the woman would be way too pleased, he also feared she would be jealous. Not in a bad way. Though she had tried to teach Bra mathematics and such and though she showed great potetial she did not show as much interest as Trunks had. Trunks. He was also in a compromising position as of late. Puberty had hit him full force and therefore he seeked as much attention as he could get. It would hinder their relationship, Vegeta feared, at leats in his current state of mind to know that his little sister knew how to speak Saiya-go.

''Daddy? Can I wish for something for my birthday?'' The girl asked shyly as she once again, interrupted Vegeta's musings.

''Hn. '' Was his only responce. Bra knew how to read her father by now though, so she went on as if he had asked what it was that she wished for.

''Can we go to Jupwiter? I read something about it in wone of grandpua's old magazines. I want to see it for myself.'' Expectantly raising her eyes, Bra waited.

Silence.

Silence.

Suddenly, her daddy stood up.

''I will ready a ship. But- ''

Giggling and jumping the soon to be one year old danced in her father's training room. He interrupted her happy tantrum as she started screeching, almost hurting Vegeta's sensitive ears.

''_But_, there is one condition Bra. We will go, as soon as you learn how to make a _shield_ of your own ki that surrounds you and learn how to keep it steady for _three_ hours.'' He said as he rose three fingers to give his words more charisma.'' Then, and _only_ then, we will go.'' Vegeta continued.

''Yeiiiiiii!''


End file.
